


Pokemon - The Other Side

by Uros_Osium



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Cum Inflation, Dom/sub, Feminization, Impregnation, Incest, Multi, Parent/Child Incest, Sibling Incest, male impregnation, sissification
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:41:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26061328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uros_Osium/pseuds/Uros_Osium
Summary: In the distant future, after the world of Pokemon has long recovered from a man made disaster, humanity is nearly extinguished, but not yet defeated. Humans survive as Pokemon thrive more than ever, especially the Pokemorphs; Pokemon and Human hybrids born of humanity's desire to survive. Once very, very rare, now they are the dominant civilization of the world.But that is not our story. We follow a single family and their perversions. A young Gallade returns home, bored in his mind, only to find their parents 'having fun', as they often do. And, as he often does, he spies on them... Only this time it ends diferently and sparks a story of incest, corruption, change and perversion that will change the family as a whole.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Pokemon - The Other Side

#  **Chapter 1**

**Warning:** This story is contains incest, male on male, male on female (rare), male to sissy/girly/tittyboy (natural grow of breasts through hormones/cum drinking/getting fucked like a fucking whore), feminization (obviously!), male impregnation, normal impregnation, adultery/cuckoldry (consensual, though, because of…), moral degeneration, humiliation, domination and so on. General fucking debauchery. Also human male on anthro porkyman as the main focus.

You have been warned of my perversion. Repent or read.

Also: Story in general inspired by this fuko -  [ https://twitter.com/Glendaterra1 ](https://twitter.com/Glendaterra1) . Though certain characters may’ve been inspired by someone else. I’ll give ‘em credit when credit is due.

***

“Mom, I am home!”

I remember that day like it was yesterday. It was… uninteresting, at least at the start. I had woken up, gone to town, I had worked my shift and I came back. Pretty standard stuff for a weekday.

I had to wonder if this had been so boring when humans were around.

That probably would confuse anyone eh? Then again, humans WERE still around, but if you consider how many of us are there and how few humans remain, then it likely makes more sense. I meana, after one of those stupid crime organizations screwed up the world and had us pokemon cleaning their mess, how many humans were left? Around 1% if memory serves.

And it never got better for them.

Old tales speak about how we had to raise earth from the seas. How we had to clean plagues. How we had to replant forests. The list goes on and on, while humans, for all their tech, got nearly sent back to the ancient times.

But they survived, and that is why I am alive today.

I am a Gallade, name is Elan, but my dad is human, he is called Hector, with my mom being, you guessed it, a Gardevoir named Alex.

At one point those like me were considered ’shiny’, in fact I am the stereotype: To resume, my green bits were blue. But that was then, this is now. For all you knew you’d find someone like me, but in neon yellow, black as pitch, fully white or what have you. Times changed like that and, as it happens, what was once rare is now simply common and not all that special.

I mean, I had the jewel on my chest, orange in color yes, but I didn’t have ‘blades’ on my arms, more like small, pointy protussions. In fact I think I have never seen a Gallade like me grow large blades in all my life. Other than that, my head was full of hair with yes, a section of it growing upwards and forwards, no matter how much I tried to style it otherwise. But I had many human features too, like many pokemons of this day; I had normal feet, I was as humanoid as any other pokemon of human descent, I had normal hands, nipples (we didn’t always lay eggs anymore, though it was still very common) and no, I didn’t have an outrageously ridiculous ASS.

…

I had a huge, bouncing rear.

You see, pokemons were easy to change. A dying human race took it to heart and used that to keep on living. Some humans were born, mostly pokemorphs came to be. Nowadays 99% of humans stay away in their own islands and continents, so us morphs rarely see them at all.

Then some of them move in morph lands and, well, stay. There are no more pokeballs though, so there is hardly a battle ever. Most morphs don’t practice old attacks anymore either, though you will always find those that enjoy battles and make them an art form.

None in our family were like that. In fact our country, our island, was mostly chill when it came to fights you could say. There were some of us that had powers, that had the skills and that went out to fight, but they were the rare exception.

So we had a very relaxed, BORING, life.

But mine was more interesting.

Because my dad was, well, my dad.

Anyways, I was back home. Our house was quite large with three floors (Ground, 1st and 2nd). Not because of excess, but because it had to be. I was the eldest at 24, but there were also the twins at 23, my only sister at 22, the biggest faggot in the world that was my second to youngest brother at 20, and the ‘little one’, as he had refused to change into a Gallade when the time came, thus remained a Kirlia, with 19. We were eight at home, and most of the time we remained at home, even if we had our lives and our own money.

We were just like that, some said we were a tight knit family. But, truth be told, not that many of us would’ve admitted it back then, we stayed because of our father.

But I wasn’t thinking about that right there. With the silence I heard I could only surmise I was, for once, alone at home. The ground floor had the kitchen, living room, our parents’ room and one of the bathrooms of the house. Most of the time we were there playing a video game, chatting, watching TV or the like.

It was never silent if someone else was here.

So I let out a sigh, took my cafe uniform off and allowed myself the simple pleasure of just being in my shorts.

You see, our family was… special. I was a very… effeminate guy back when this all started. Oh yeah, I was tall, I was slender and I was strong. It was in my blood. But I also had a pair of… boobs? Well, more or less. They were ALMOST flat, but I had a pair of small bulges, almost A cup. My ass was, and is, MASSIVE; it jiggles whenever I move and it makes me blush at all times. Not only that, but I also had a girly voice, girly as all fuck to be completely sincere. Amber colored eyes, for whatever reason, also didn’t help my case.

And it wasn’t only me. All my brothers were girly one way or another. Be it color, appearance, the fact that some put makeup up or a myriad other things didn’t help. My sister, as you’d expect, was the worst of them. I was, to put it bluntly, the more or less normal guy.

Of course that wasn’t about to last.

At some point, tired as I was, I had folded my uniform without ever noticing. I had the next day free, so I was going to clean it. All I had to do was go to the kitchen and to the laundry room that was connected to it. I planned on a shower after the fact, so I wanted to get it done.

Then I heard it.

A moan.

I stopped where I stood. Our house was on the outskirts, a good half an hour on foot. All of us had bikes or we used the family car to get here, and most of us DID spend a good deal of the day away from home. We also never brought anyone in, mostly because dad said so.

So there was only one possible explanation for the moaning.

My parents were fucking.

Now, I hear you say, the normal thing would’ve been to either be grossed out, scared shitless or just to bolt. It doesn’t matter who you are, catching your parents doing the nasty is a recipe for disaster.

But here is the thing: Our parents weren’t discrete, and all of us had seen them.

And we knew what most people didn’t.

Mom, was a guy.

Or he had been at any rate.

I didn’t hear anyone but the moans, so a blush spread through my cheeks. As old as I was at twenty four, I had had very few… experiences. And I was embarrassed about the reason. I mean, four inches’ worth of cock on a guy like me? It only made me even more girly looking if anything, and humiliation was soon to follow when anyone saw it. In the end I was a bottom bitch of a few guys and, to be honest, that was a huge upgrade from the times I tried to date girls. I didn’t like it at first, but at least it made cumming easy and, also, made finding some companionship a bit simpler for someone as horny as me. Hell, everyone in our family was constantly horny, so I wasn’t special there.

Was I gay? I don’t know. Bisexual? More likely. Still, my size made banging girls nearly impossible except on a couple very rare occasions. And oh my god did I like it, but as said, those occasions were rare, so most of the time I had my ass primmed for a fucking.

But then again, despite how horny I was most of the time, I was a brutally shy person that could hardly tease or flirt to save my life, even when it came to the few guys I ever had fun with, friends of mine at that. So that meant I mostly got off alone. But why use porn when your parents aren’t shy about what they do regularly? It was how I found out EVERY SINGLE ASSHOLE IN THIS HOUSE SAW THEM TOO!

And they still gave  _ me _ shit about it.

But once again: I heard no one else. So they could go fuck themselves today.

I licked my lips as a warped smile came to paint my face. It had been so long since I last caught them by myself. Nearly two years at that. That meant that I wanted, no,  _ needed _ my cravings satted. Today had been boring, the whole week had been. The dullness we lived in, considering we all did our own thing, was so lonely that this fantasy of mine, that of catching my parents in the act, was one of the few highlights of my life.

Yeah laugh or call me whatever, but I was still doing it and I gave zero fucks about anything at the time.

I walked softly, making sure to go as quietly as possible, hard to do when you shiver as you hear your mother moaning like a whore. I had to dodge a few creaking areas that dad had yet to maintain after a tremor a month ago, and I nearly tripped on myself when I walked past one of the chairs near the table, just before the kitchen’s doorles arch.

And there they were. Fucking like rabbits.

Mom was on the kitchen table, on her back. She had discarded her natural dress a long time ago. Green and white, perfectly ‘normal’ for a voir, she was still very tall, almost as tall as dad with around 1.9 in height or so, being the tallest in the family. She was beautiful, womanly, with wasp like hips, a pair of breasts that could compete with a basketball… and a massive cock nearly ten inches in length with enormous balls to boot!

I had seen my mother through the years. I knew she hadn’t been like this since the beginning. In fact, when I was little, her breasts had been FAR smaller and, yes, I had seen her cock and balls the first, but at the time I hadn’t cared. They had been… small, shriveled even, but with time they also grew to such huge sizes.

It made me envious.

Her hazel colored eyes were hazy, as if she wasn’t there. I could see pools of precum everywhere; on her breasts, glistening against the ceiling light’s brightness, on her belly, rippling every time my father pushed his fuckstick inside of mom again, and even on her face, as her tongue loled on and about as she moaned like a whore, grabbing at the table to not fall off. She was having the time of her life and, after around thirty years, it was obvious mom wasn’t going to get tired of dad’s inexhaustible libido and stamina.

Speaking of dad…

The hulking pink skinned humanoid was the telltale image of a perfect man, not that it was hard for them. From what dad had told me, as a human you either get really healthy and really tough, no matter if you are a man or a woman, or what remains of their fuckup will come down on them. Sickness, frailness and the like, either death or infirmness, sterility and likely a sickness ravaged body. It wasn’t pretty to see, much less to be, so they did all they could to ensure every new human came out as perfect as possible.

As said though, dad was one of the regular humans around: He was hulking indeed, close to two meters ten or so, taller than most pokemon even His head was covered in short, brownish hair, he had a manly, strong face, usually with a smile or a smirk on that matched those forceful bug gentle brown eyes of his. It also meant that dad, being obsessed with his body as all humans were, was muscular, had a wide, strong back and was always in tip top shape. It was entrancing to see his rippling chest glistening with sweat when he worked out and, now that he was shirtless as he pushed into mom, pumping mom full of his cock again, I just couldn’t look away.

Dad was… massive. I mean, twelve or so inches was just plain huge, and when I had the balls to ask him about it (just once, mind), he told me that he was relatively average for most of the guys back home. Apparently their need for fertility had pushed humans to make certain modifications, and that included their length… and their girth, because dad wasn’t exactly thin. Hell, even his balls, stupidly big, maybe like a soccer ball each, were just made to pump out semen in hopes of getting his partner pregnant. It was no wonder that mom got so many of us, however THAT worked, because I never had the balls to ask about that (In fact I think none of us ever did back then), at least not until… later.

Though it made me wonder why there hadn’t been more kids around. It is not like dad and mom don’t have nice jobs.

But that was far away from my mind as I looked on and spied my parents just fuck the kitchen table into dust. My father had my mom’s legs on his shoulders, hands gripping tightly on her hips, as he fucked her ass without mercy. I could hear the wet slaps of his huge balls against her ass with every movement he made, and I could see the pool of precum coating his pants as he grunted again and again. I had seen this a lot of times. Dad would be horribly dominating, call mom names and humiliate her during sex, at least until he was close to orgasm. As loving and tender as dad could be regularly, he wanted mom to know who was the bitch in the relationship.

And boy, did mom love to get manhandled like that. Who is to complain if she got off like a firetruck?

I couldn’t help but feel horny, and while my dick wasn’t exactly all that active, it got hard. But as it was now my dick wasn’t what wanted real attention. Clinging to the edge of the doorway, dick pressing against my shorts, I just did my best to not let out a squeak as I slid a hand against my ass and pushed a finger as deep as I could. Always lubed, always clean, always ready… boy did it save a lot of time.

Admittedly, it was hard to concentrate as I saw dad push hard. Mom was moaning like a slut until then, but as soon as dad was on top of her, sandwiching her balls and her cock against both bodies while I saw a bulge inside mom’s belly flare up as soon as dad hilted, those moans became shrill screams of pleasure. It even made ME shiver as I saw mom spraying a load of pre all over her face. Mini orgasm? Who knew, mom was a freaking squirter.

Orgasm or not, it only took dad a few seconds to grip mom’s hips, lift her legs on his shoulders and jackhammer in and out once more. He wasted no time, he wanted no stops. Dad was an incredibly sexual person and when he wanted it he GOT it, not that mom ever gave him an excuse not to. Hell, as her messed up face and smile could tell you, she usually encouraged dad’s fervent desires.

She was a slut, and she loved it.

Dad was getting close though, and that was a problem, well, for me if nothing else. I could hear him pant and moan in ragged breaths as he slowly pushed harder, faster, and closer to mom. And I had just begun. I knew better than to rush it, so with only a few seconds of rubbing my sweet spot, paired with trying not to moan my heart out, I was just getting ready while my parents were about to cum.

“OH FUCK!”

And finish they did, sadly.

Dad let out a scream as he buried himself nuts deep inside my mother whom, at this point, could only say ‘nggh!’ and ‘aaah!’ at best. Her belly began to expand with dad’s cum as I saw his balls churning and throbbing alongside his cock while he filled mom to the brim. Mom, though, was no better. Maybe she lacked dad’s massive balls, but her face got covered in her own cum, almost as much as her tits and chest, and by the moans of pleasure and expression I knew she’d be out of it for a while.

But dad wasn’t.

And I let out a moan.

Of course I did.

To this day I don’t know if I let it out on purpose, wanting to be heard, or if it was a fluke. Whatever it was, it happened. And when I did only dad seemed to be of clear mind, because he saw. He saw me, I looked back, and he gave me a perverse smile I will never forget.

However, at the time, it scared me shitless.

I dropped my clothes, turned red as well as on my heel and ran for the hills.

Or well, the bathroom on the first floor.

Me, my sister and the twins lived there, but I usually hogged the bathroom for myself whenever I needed ‘me’ time. It was an unspoken acord, and right then I NEEDED some ‘ME’ time indeed.

Looking back, I was far too careless. I didn’t close the door, I just threw my shorts away, panting my way into the shower, hit the hot water, rested my head against the white wall and tried to blend with it as water poured down on me.

We had never been caught! We ALWAYS made sure none of us said a peep. Even when we were alone, we tried to be discrete. For fuck’s sake just what was wrong with me that day!? I didn’t know, I didn’t care. Why? Because I was still horny and, as soon as the water hit me, I just had my hand back on my ass again.

Don’t judge me.

I didn’t know why, not yet, but dad always got us hot and bothered. Hell, he did that with nearly every person back in the city. He was just… attractive, I guess? It was no different for any of us here at home. Funnily enough, I think I was the ballsier of my siblings despite being the shy lil bitch of the lot when in public.

And it got me with my father on my back.

Literally.

It took me a second to register it, probably because I had lost myself in my masturbatiion as I was biting a finger once I found the best spot and rubbed and fingered it raw. It wasn’t until I felt a hand grab mine that I stopped and opened my eyes again.

I stood there, under the shower, panting, blushing and unwilling to move for what felt like an eternity. All the while my hand was being caressed by one I knew very well and whose touch just made me even more ashamed and hot at the same time.

I knew my dad was behind me, and I knew he was just as nude as I was. Call it stupid, but it disturbed me a bit to have him t his close despite some of my fantasies. I hadn’t really had this chance in years, since I was a teenager. It was the last time me and my dad batted together as is, and I had his arm wrapped around me. I felt so damn good then! But that was more than ten years ago…

Also, I didn’t have him at my side after I tried to just masturbate to him and mom FUCKING.

“El, look at me.” My dad commanded. His voice was firm, his grasp, all of sudden, just as strong as his words. “Turn your face around and-look-at-me.”

I gulped, nodded gently to myself, and turned.

My father was there.

Nude.

Stoic.

And hard as a rock.

“You never get tired of spying?” He asked. I wasn’t sure if he was being serious or if it was a rhetoric one. “We appreciate you guys’ interests, but it was just a matter of time, you know?”

I gulped. “Y-you knew?”

“Oh please.” Dad snorted. “Pools of cum, dry or not, almost every night? Wet patches close to us when we fuck around? Please, son. We are not stupid.” He chuckled, much to my shame. “I mean, we even got the twins falling on each other and into our room once when they were spying on us!”

At least that made it be-no, no it didn't’. “W-wait! If you knew… why didn’t you say anything? Why didn’t mom?!”

My voice was about to turn into a shriek as I saw my dad getting closer. He was already FAR too close, but one step forward and I felt my chest squeeze against the shower wall while dad’s cock got trapped between my cheeks.

I was mortified, but at the same time I was hopeful.

Was it wrong to want your dad to fuck you? If it is, I no longer care, nor could I really resist back then.

“I told you.” My dad spoke with his deep, husky voice close to my ear. “Your mom and I like it.”

Then he kissed me.

It was a long, but simple kiss, at least at first. I felt his hand leave mine, rubbing upwards all the way from my fingers to my shoulder, pushing me back and against my dad’s body, before his free hand went for my chest and one of my niples. 

I let out a silent cry as dad pressed harder, kissing me hungrily, a moan or two escaping my lips as dad devoured them. I could feel my prick leaking as dad squeezed my nipple, playing with it before his other hand, no longer needed to keep me in place, went for my huge ass. I knew he wanted to squeeze it, I could feel his desire, and as soon as he began to massage, rub, and then grab it with intent, I just lost myself in the fantasy.

It had been so many years since I began to daydream about dad plowing me that I no longer cared. I wanted him, and I had now the opportunity for it. It was not boldness that got me to bend over and push against him, i t was  _ hunger _ that got me to spread my cheeks and offer my hole for dad. I didn’t want to break that kiss, but I wanted to feel him inside of me so fucking bad!

But it didn’t come. Instead, what I felt was my father’s hand on my ass…

SLAPPING THE FUCK OUT OF ME!

_ SLAP! _

“AAAH FU-!”

I couldn’t even scream as my father grabbed me by the throat. My eyes widened as he made sure I was looking straight at him. He had the harshest stare I had ever seen on his face. For once in my life I was really scared of my father.

“Stop playing for a second.” He said with a very firm and no nonsense tone. “Of all your siblings, you are the oldest, so you have a choice to make, son. You either A: Submit to m e and let me make you my woman, as I did with your mother. Or B: We stop this, we shower and nothing else happens, ever. If you pick A, the whole family will get into it, I’ll tell you many secrets and we will have more fun than you could ever imagine with me as your master and you as my toy. If you pick B… well, we will all need to go our separate ways sooner or later.”

He didn’t let go of me, but he was hardly putting any pressure, so I managed to choke out a: “D-dad?”

“Choose.” My father said in a commanding tone. “You have to. I may be your master AND your father, or just your father, but pick NOW, because I won’t give you a second chance.”

I could do little but gulp. I had never been confronted by my dad like this. I had never ever thought my parents knew of all of us spying on them. Then again, it was a stupid thing to even hope they wouldn’t.

Still, I had never expected for my dad to be this intense about it. In all honesty I had just thought he’d pick me up and fuck me raw or tan my hide, either or. I was not expecting him to give me a choice AND make it an ultimatum. Anyone else, and in any other moment, would have seen this as a red flag.

Me?

I was too horny to care, and the fear from this all didn’t even compare to the need in my hole.

So I ended up saying what any stupidly horny person would in my case. “I-I want you…”

“Pardon?” My father let go of my neck, face still neutral.

“I want you… master.”

And that did it.

“Certainly, my dear.” He purred, his face returning to the more friendly and perverted sort that I had hoped for. _His hands went to my hips and he pushed away ever so slightly from me. “Then let me make you mine… And we’ll go over all the rules later.”

He didn’t say more, nor could I, because a second afterwards I found myself moaning while being pushed against the wall.

Dad could be a gentle lover, but only if asked, and I hadn’t exactly shown any desire for the fuck to be ‘nice’. I just acted like aslut, to be honest. Could you blame me? Horny for my dad since I was a teen and all, this was a dream come true.

And dad railed me like that.

I felt it as if time slowed down. I was still spreading my ass for him, even after being manhandled, I just froze like that. So when he pushed his cockhead against my hole, my lubed, needy entrance, he just pushed it in. Dad was huge, yes, but I had practice and I wanted it so fucking badly! Still, maybe it was the size, the fact that dad was human, or that he was my  _ DAD _ , or just the surprise, but I felt an electric surge go through me as the tip slid in.

Maybe I should be ashamed, but I came. The whorish moan that came out of me was a good signal, but dad didn’t stop.

And still, going ‘slow motion’, I felt everything as if it was ten times the pleasure. He pushed, sliding more and more of that dick of his, rubbing every inch in the best way possible, until his dick hit my sweet spot, making me shiver, tremble and cum even harder, before sliding past it and filling the space with his huge member. Between the size, the orgasm, and just pure bliss, it was hard to breathe, but fuck if I wasn’t living the life right then and there.

Better yet: It was just starting. I knew dad wasn’t going to last as he usually did, after all, he had just had his way with mom, but I didn’t care (Nor did I really think about it much). I was going to have him there for me for a while and that was what mattered.

Dad just stayed there for a second afterwards. He could feel me squeezing him, trembling and panting as I tried to regain myself. I even let go of my asscheeks and used my hands to support myself, mostly because my legs were going to give up.

I had never orgasmed that quick in my life from someone putting it in, not even after playing with myself for nearly fifteen damn minutes.

Dad was… special. I could feel his pre mixing with all the lube in my ass. I could feel his cock pulsating as he tried to contain himself. And I could feel him bending over me, squeezing his body against mine, to give my neck a kiss before his hands went from my hips to my chest, fondling my tits and playing with my nipples.

It was humiliating.

And so fucking hot.

Still, as lost as I was on that, dad wasn’t. He pushed back not soon after, taking nearly his whole cock out, only to slam it inside again. I was so horny and eager that it just came out, then in, like if I was a damn onahole. I even heard dad groan, but I just screamed internally as I felt him in and his balls slapping against my cheeks. Dad didn’t just stand there though, he went back and forth again, and again, and a third time. I just thought that he was going to destroy me with those slow, powerful trusts.

Fuck was I wrong.

I felt him bite my neck. Gently, mind, but it made me gasp. Then, just after that, he pinched my nipples and pushed back one more time… before he began to piston himself in and out of my ass. This was no longer a ‘relatively’ tender fucking, but a proper pounding, exactly what I wanted, needed, and dreamed about.

My dad just went to town. The sound of water hitting us was all but drowned under the constant  _ Pap! Pap! PAP! _ and my nonstop moaning as I managed to say nothing to my father. He just groaned as his dick ravaged my insides. I managed to take one hand from the wall, only to be slammed against it full force by my father. It didn’t throw me off, but it satisfied one of my curiosities.

As I placed the hand on my stomach… I could feel the outline of my father’s cock.

And I came again.

It was so surreal, so depraved, and so much FUN that I couldn’t hold it. I felt my balls drain as my already spent dick went from hard to soft so quickly it made my head spin. Luckily for me, dad didn’t last long, because I swear he would’ve broken my mind had he lasted for even a minute longer. Maybe it was because he was already tired indeed, or because I squeezed him down like a vice grip, but I could hear him grunt like an animal while bitting on me and pushing me as hard as he could against the wall. And then, it came.

Dad’s orgasm hit me like a truck. Had I the strength for another of my own, I would’ve exploded again. His warm, gooey seed invaded my rear, claimed my bowels and made my stomach bulge more and more. I could feel it with my hand as a warped smile covered my face.

I was growing warmer, pure damn red, around the cheeks as I felt my orgasm continue as my father filled me up.

I didn’t know when I became this corrupted, but fuck it. I felt my dad’s arms stop teasing my little boi boobs and wrap around my chest to squeeze me closer as his orgasm subsided. I automatically turned my head, he stopped biting my neck, and we kissed until the afterglow abatted.

Then again, that wasn’t the end yet.

***

“So… how was his little bussy?”

Mom didn’t pull any punches, nor did she wait for much. She could be delicate, womanly, lovely and gentle every day all day… But everyone that knew her also was aware that she was a perverted little fuck.

And yes, she liked to call a boi’s ass a ‘bussy’. Call it cringe inducing, call it cute, call it whatever. Mom was mom, and she was drinking tea at the dining room, waiting for us.

I even smelled sex coming from her. As she moved to get more comfortable in her seat, she even flashed dad and I her ass. She had a huge buttplug in there. Likely made to ensure dad’s cum didn’t escape. She even flashed ME personally a smile, a cocky, self assured grin. While mom was never the most confident person in public, she had no problem one upping anyone she knew she could. Teasing? Maybe. Infuriating? Surely.

Envy hit me hard. Most of dad’s cum had escaped me, and I hadn’t thought of imitating mom, so in the end I had to clean myself up.

Dad had brought my clothes and, to be honest, I had dressed myself up. I didn’t feel… comfortable going nude after the fuck. I don’t know why. Was I regretting it? I don’t remember really. I was in cloud nine, blushing up a storm, and with my head swirling full of so many thoughts.

I do remember feeling relief at my mom not seeing me nude though…

That was destined to change, soon, but not yet.

“It was good.” My dad said simply and, to no one’s surprise, spanked my ass. I didn’t even yelp. Gasp? Yes, but that was it. Then dad sat down at the table, picking up a water bottle mom had prepared for him. “I thought he was going to say no for a second.”

“I am here, you know?” I mumbled under my breath.

“Oh, we know honey, we know.” My mother chuckled as she motioned for me to sit down. “But now that you are here… we have to talk.”

I blinked, looking at the suddenly serious pair, then gulped. I sat down in front of the two and awaited for whatever they wanted to share.

“W… what is it about?” I asked in a squeaky voice that I thought was someone else.

“Your dad’s reason to be here.” My mother began, taking another sip of her drink.

That made me arch an eyebrow. “Dad came here to find a mate. Not that many humans around, right?”

Mom chuckled, much like dad. “Well, yeah.” She said with a wide grin. “But that was NOT the real reason, not wholly anyway.”

I looked at my father with a frown. “Why did you come here then, dad?”

“A job.” My dad said succinctly. “My organization knew this particular island had a high concentration of males, yet many of them were able to give birth to keep the island afloat. You KNOW it is not only our family that is extremely… feminine.”

Well, that was true, yes, but it was normal, right? Or that is what I thought back then. To be honest I had almost no contact from people from other landmasses, or underwater, so I didn’t know.

Besides, we were, maybe, an extreme case, even here.

But it still made me question. “Who is it that you work for, dad? We… uh… I think we never asked.”

He just smirked. Mom chuckled.

Dad threw a badge on top of the table.

It was an ancient design, one from before the world turned out like this.

A Team Rocket badge.

##  ***** Chapter 1 End *****

And that is a wrap! You know the original story was going to be MUCH different? Mostly futa protagonist plowing and breeding her team of mons after their ten years long tour across pokeworld. In the end a REALLY perverse idea came to mind, and this was the end result.

But still, Glendaterra’s little voir DID start my mind up, so next chapter will likely have one of the VERY few girls in the story… Or the twins, because their designs were inspired by a par of whorish gardebois that I REALLY want to corrupt in this story. But since they are not family in his cannon, he’ll receive a huge mention for inspiring the design cos is the least I can do. Either way, there will be more relatively soon. This story is more porn that plot heavy, so as long as I get some free time, I’ll likely keep it going.

See ya soon.


End file.
